kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Insiminy
Insiminy is the main antagonist in Kingdom Hearts: Amelioratory Benevolence. A Heartless, her interest in Light and Darkness leads to great discoveries, but also to pain and suffering. Story Origin In her former life, Insiminy was a young woman who lived in Empire City and went by a different name. She was an independent spirit who lived by herself in an apartment, struggling to make money with her first job out of college. However, her earthly problems vanished the day the Heartless invaded, three years ago. They were searching for the heart of Empire City, and Insiminy's Somebody was caught up in the chaos and had her heart devoured before the Pact Wielders of that time could restore order. She was rent asunder, and with her Nobody disappearing to parts unkown, her Heartless, Insiminy, was all that was left. She was later found and taken in by the Hollow Sect. Trigger Waking up for the first time in Shadow Valley, Insiminy was in a panic, with her memory being a blank slate. Hearing the cries of panic, Cruoris, the leader of the Hollow Sect, explains to her her situation, and that there is no path foward but with the Sect. Though hesitant at first, Insiminy agrees to join. Appearance A taller woman, Insiminy has white hair that's spiky in the front and reaches halfway down her back. Her voluptuous figure is donned in all white; dressed in an extending bustier and shin-length boots both lined with silver, with silver armbands and a silver choker from which the Heartless symbol hangs. Like all Heartless, she has piercing yellow eyes. Personality Unlike her Hollow Sect comrades, Insiminy is laid-back and apathetic, having no interest whatsoever in the plans of the minor Heartless. Though she is neither the smartest nor the strongest of the Sect, Insiminy possesses an extremely strong will, with which she continues her experiments into light and darkness. She is fierce and fearless, willing and able to use any and all powers at her disposal, from the power of persuasion to brute force to satiate her lust to discover the endpoint of all of her hard research. However, she does tend to panic when things are out of her control and has a tendency to take things too far. Abilities Weapon - Shattered Theory: This isn't actually a whip in the normal sense, but rather a bladed edge at the end of a cord. Swinging it around causes great damage, but it can also be used as a dagger. Fighting Style - Insiminy prefers long range combat. This can be seen in her weapon choice, as well as in her spellcasting. She is average with a weapon, but good with magic. Magic - Having mastered Blizzard magic, Insiminy went about creating spells of her own. Most of these are Blizzard-elemental as well, but a few others are not. Dusk - Insiminy's main ability, gained through years of research into light and darkness. Heart Control - After seperating the heart from the body, Insiminy can capture the heart of her opponent and assimilate it into her own being. Using her light and darkness to control the light and darkness within each heart, she can single out one heart to adopt at will the fighting style, weapons, and clothing of the original owner of that heart. Rave - Though not a playable character, Insiminy has a Rave ability as well. Other Appearances Destiny's Reach: Kingdom Hearts :Main article: Insiminy/Destiny's Reach Insiminy makes an appearance in Destiny's Reach, representing Kingdom Hearts: Amelioratory Benevolence. She appears as an unlockable bonus character, and has an extremely diminished role in the story as such. ''Project Dream Date :''Main article: Insiminy/Project Dream Date In Project Dream Date, Insiminy appears as one of the ten scenarios for the The Protagonist to pursue. In the game, she is a teacher at the school. Gallery File:DAInsiminy.png|Insiminy by DrakonAskar. File:ASInsiminy.png|Insiminy by Angelschatedral99. File:UFInsiminy.png|Insiminy by undiscover-feelings. File:Swimsuit Insiminy.png File:InsiminyXFick.jpg|Insiminy with Fick at the beach Trivia *Insiminy is the only member of the Hollow Sect whose name isn't based in Latin. Category:Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Heartless